starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
The Gutter
The Gutter was a disreputable area which consisted of the Southwest and Southern Districts of Tarsonis City. Overview The Gutter was a desperately poor area. It was run by rival drug lords such as Orphy Jones and Grin. The latter killed his rival, only to be later murdered by his underboss, Fagin. Eventually Fagin became the sole ruler of the area. The Tarsonis Police Force made virtually no attempt to solve crimes there, in part because of bribes from the criminals who ruled the area. It was divided into a number of suburbs, streets, etc. many of them run by Fagin's subordinates.DeCandido, Keith R. A. (November 28, 2006). StarCraft: Ghost: Nova. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 0-7434-7134-2. Very little traffic passed through the district, as most of the area's streets were walkways, with neighborhoods divided between the main thoroughfares. Buses and 428 hoverbikes were the only notable exceptions. Gutter residents tended to speak in a corrupted form of English. This slang spread to worlds beyond Tarsonis, taking knowledge of the Gutter with them.McNeill, Graham (December 30, 2008). StarCraft: I, Mengsk. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 1416-55083-6. Known Areas Colman Avenue Colman Avenue is the main throughfare between Decker Way and Pyke Lane. Cramville Cramville was the suburb furthest away from Fagin's HQ in Duckworth. It was run by Evan. Decker Way Decker Way was a long street which featured a pawnshop, bar, Barre's Pharmacy and the Milton Bodega. Duckworth Duckworth was the "nicest" suburb of the Gutter in that there was housing more than one hundred square feet. Fagin's HQ was situated here. Gladstone Way Gladstone Way was a street which featured a novelty store and a bodega, used mainly for card games for Markus Ralian's people. Greene Greene was a suburb in the Gutter. Little is known of it. Hunter Alley Hunter Alley was a cul-de-sac, the only feature of note being an AAI. Juniper Way Juniper Way was a street that ran through Kistios. Kistios The suburb of Kistios was "prime territory" for crime lord Fagin, in which his followers sold the drug hab. Run by Francee, with Harold as her subordinate. Featured the Kenshi Kafé. O'Callaghan O'Callaghan was a suburb of the Gutter and another one of Fagin's "prime territories". First run by Manfred and then Tenilee. Pyke Lane Despite its name, Pyke Lane is a suburb rather than a street. Geographically closest to the "snooty" part of Tarsonis City, it was first run by crime lord Orphy Jones until he was killed by another crime lord named Grin. After Fagin betrayed him, Markus Ralian was given control over the suburb. Featured a fone shop, a jewelry store and a news vendor. Spring Street Spring Street joined O'Callaghan with Kistios. Stephens Stephens was a suburb of the Gutter and another one of Fagin's "prime territories". Tarsonis Police Force Southwestern District Headquarters The Tarsonis Police Force Southwestern District Headquarters was one of the relative few district HQs not upgraded into a new structure by the Great War. The durable structure was built during the early stages of colonization from colony ship materials. Surveillance cameras in the surrounding area fed back to the district HQ. References Category: Tarsonis City